


Послание жителям Федерации

by iscalox



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Crack, Dark Comedy, Gen, Humor, Multi
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-20
Updated: 2016-04-20
Packaged: 2018-06-03 10:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6607348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iscalox/pseuds/iscalox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A message from a redshirt to the Federation citizens. But why is the redshirt convinced that there is a conspiracy going on? And what is wrong with teleportation technology? In Russian, crack, orgies and violent deaths.</p>
<p>Послание жителям Федерации от краснорубашечника, который уверен, что стал жертвой заговора. Но так ли это? Юмор и стеб над технологиями, показанными в сериале. В фике упоминается групповой секс и содержится описание изувеченных тел.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Послание жителям Федерации

Прошу вас, если вы читаете мое послание, если в вашем сердце еще жива любовь к звездам, к человечеству, к неизведанному, если вы верите, что даже самую прогнившую систему можно исправить, то перешлите дальше этот текст! Я и сам постараюсь что-то сделать, но боюсь, что мое время подходит к концу. Они не дремлют! Умоляю, помогите мне! Помогите Земле! Помогите Федерации! Помогите всем нам!

Я спешу, и из-за этого запись может выйти излишне сумбурной, но нет времени ее править. Подозреваю, что за мной уже идут. Однако я все же попробую описать все подробно, чтобы не упустить важных подробностей.

И начну я, как и полагается, с самого начала.

Я — Джон Кокс, и я краснорубашечник. До вас наверняка доходили слухи о том, как тяжело приходится десанту в Звездном флоте. Высокая смертность, жестокие инопланетяне, извращенные цивилизации, расы, целиком посвятившие все свое время изобретению новых пыток.

Если вы разумны и не склонны верить в теории заговоров, то вероятно считали, что эти слухи преувеличены. Да, и я тоже так думал, пока не получил свою первую форму.

Все дело в том, что я всегда был неуклюжим. Ребенком я разбивал колени несчетное количество раз, подростком, подрабатывая после учебы в забегаловке, облил кофе не меньше дюжины посетителей, а созрев до встреч с девушками, оттоптал им десятки ног, лап, ложноножек и псевдоподий.

Мне не удалось избавиться от неуклюжести и в зрелом возрасте — скажу лишь, что с ныне покойной женой я познакомился, уронив ей на ногу фазер, а первую благодарственную речь от капитана Кирка услышал после того, как случайно упал на панель навигации и увел корабль в варп-прыжок как раз в тот момент, когда по нему дал залп клингонский флагман.

Как видите, я не только неуклюж, а еще и удачлив, и именно поэтому я сейчас и пишу письмо в никуда, надеясь, что фортуна выручит и на этот раз.

Но не буду отвлекаться. Получив свою первую форму, я умудрился порвать ее в тот же день, удачно напоровшись на электродрель (в прямом смысле удачно — ведь форма пострадала, а я нет).

Возможно, вы не знаете (в Федерации стараются об этом не распространяться, чтобы не зародить ненужных подозрений), но форму краснорубашечников никогда не реплицируют, а присылают готовой. Говорят, что такова традиция, что это дань уважения самым низкооплачиваемым членам экипажа с самой рискованной работой. Да, я и сам верил этой нелепой выдумке, пока не испортил свою форму, полностью и безнадежно.

Конечно, можно было сходить к лейтенанту Джонсону и попросить новую, но за день до этого я вылил на него стакан молока, а еще за неделю — заехал трикодером в глаз, так что испытывать судьбу мне не хотелось. И тогда я совершил неслыханное — подошел к репликатору и заказал себе новую форму. Ясное дело, ничего не вышло — ведь в штаб-квартире сидят не дураки.

Но и я не лыком шит — техника меня всегда интересовала, а в Академии я прошел три спецкурса по корабельному оборудованию. К тому же я периодически сидел на форумах техслужбы и хорошо знал обо всех проблемах и багах системы. Не буду подробно описывать, как я обошел защиту, скажу лишь, что через полтора часа форма у меня была. По виду она не отличалась от любой другой, но по сути, как я вскоре выяснил, была совершенно иной.

Как я уже объяснил, мне всегда везло, но после того, как я реплицировал форму, удачливость возросла стократ. Смешно, но я прожил, не замечая очевидного, еще несколько месяцев.

Да, мои друзья гибли и получали увечья, но у нас опасная работа, я и не ждал иного. Прозрение пришло внезапно — когда вопреки устоявшейся традиции в вылазку на поверхность планеты отправились только краснорубашечники, без капитана и старшего помощника, а вернулся обратно лишь я один. Все были убиты, все до единого: энсина Джонса придавило камнями, Элиза Миллс погибла от руки бандита, а двое новичков, имен которых я даже не успел запомнить, свалились в реку, где ими поужинала местная разновидность пираний.

Возвращаясь на «Энтерпрайз» в одиночестве и мрачном расположении духа, я впервые серьезно задумался, почему мои товарищи гибнут, а я нет.

Джонс, Миллс, Элдман, Ферман, до них Уллс и Мезинцев, а до них… на борту «Энтерпрайза» я материализовался в холодном поту — и не потому, что боялся транспортатора. Просто я внезапно осознал, что за три месяца службы состав краснорубашечников полностью сменился, и не один раз! Если подумать, единственным исключением из этого правила, единственным, кто находился на борту дольше меня и все еще ни разу не пострадал, был энсин Лоддсон.

С ним нужно было поговорить.

Эрик Лоддсон никогда не казался мне особенно дружелюбным, поэтому я решил, что лучше сделать это во время предоргии. Тут, думаю, стоит объяснить тем, кто плохо знаком с обычаями Звездного флота, что предоргия — неофициальное название вечеринки краснорубашечников, предваряющей каждую вылазку на планету. Впрочем, официального названия у этого мероприятия нет — оно, конечно же, неформальное. Хотя штаб-квартира и в курсе нашей традиции, она предпочитает закрывать на нее глаза — высшие чины справедливо полагают, что краснорубашечники должны иметь хоть какие-то радости в жизни. А может, опасаются бунта, не знаю. Как бы то ни было, командование делает вид, будто ни о чем не догадывается, а краснорубашечники продолжают тайно встречаться перед каждым заданием и снимать напряжение. Я всегда чтил традиции флота, и потому прилежно участвовал в предоргиях, даже несмотря на то, что не одобряю спиртное и не особенно люблю групповой секс. Удивительная наивность — я считал, что и все остальные соблюдают устои и блюдут традиции так же тщательно, как и я. 

Но появившись на следующей предоргии, я понял, что Эрика Лоддсона нет. Битый час я ходил между голыми телами, вглядываясь в пустые потные лица. Я дважды обошел все помещение, но Лоддсона так и не увидел. И тут я совершил еще один безрассудный поступок — я ушел. Никакой водки, никаких веществ, никакого секса; выбрался из машинного отделения я трезвым, чистым и крайне испуганным: все-таки уйти с предоргии — это очень, очень плохая примета.

И тут мне в очередной раз повезло. На подходе к каютам я увидел знакомую широкую спину. Спина быстро двигалась прочь и, я был уверен, принадлежала Лоддсону. Я рванул вперед, раздумывая, куда же может направляться энсин в то время, когда корпоративная этика велит ему предаваться излишествам и разврату.

Как я вскоре выяснил, Эрик Лоддсон двигался в транспортаторную. Он вошел внутрь, двери захлопнулись, а я остался стоять перед дилеммой. Пробраться внутрь незамеченным я не мог — открываясь, автоматические двери издают громкий свист. Передо мной был выбор: остаться здесь и подождать, пока энсин пойдет обратно, или же последовать за ним и обнаружить свое присутствие. В то, что он транспортируется посреди открытого космоса на варп-скорости, я не верил — не сошел же он с ума? Быстро прикинув, я выбрал компромиссный вариант — подождал пять минут, чтобы Лоддсон успел начать то, чем собирался тайно заняться в транспортаторной, а затем вошел.

Моим глазам предстала удивительная картина: Лоддсон, одетый в штатское (верх на нем был красный, так что я только теперь заметил — это не форма), стоял за панелью управления и испуганно смотрел в мою сторону, а рядом с ним энсин Чань в совершенно неуместном полосатом халате склонился над громоздким прибором (который выглядел так, будто его собрали из всего, что нашлось под рукой). На транспортировочном круге мерцала чья-то фигура, постепенно распадаясь на атомы и тая.

— Кокс, что ты здесь делаешь? — испуганно воскликнул Лоддсон.

— Я хотел бы спросить у вас троих, то есть, уже двоих, то же самое, — сказал я как можно более грозно.

— На объяснения нет времени! — возразил Лоддсон. — Сейчас начнется. Уходи, пока не поздно, иначе и ты окажешься втянут в эту историю! Уходи, прошу!

— Никуда я не пойду, — я был упрям и не собирался сдвинуться ни на шаг. — А вот вам лучше прямо сейчас объяснить, почему вы здесь, а не на предоргии.

— Что ж, сам еще пожалеешь! — бросил Лоддсон. — Но подожди хотя бы десять минут, хорошо?

Я начал возражать, но в ту же секунду загудел и зашатался странный прибор, будто едва справляясь с нагрузкой. Он натужно рычал и переваливался с бока на бок, а затем выпустил радужный луч в сторону транспортаторной площадки. Неужели это было самодельное устройство для транспортровки? Я удивленно открыл рот, наблюдая, как на черном круге материализуется что-то красное, извивающееся и кровоточащее. Сначала я даже не понял, что вижу, но, присмотревшись, наконец-то разобрал детали: ухо, растущее на голой ноге; сердце, выплескивающее кровь на зубы и пальцы; две руки, сросшиеся в единое целое; ободранные до мяса и обмотанные кишками и обрывками формы ноги. Очевидно, что эта бесформенная груда мяса и тряпок когда-то была гуманоидом.   
— Что за… — начал я и взялся за фазер.

Лоддсон и Чань тоже потянулись к оружию, и я направил фазер в их сторону, пребывая в полной уверенности, что стрелять будут в меня. Но нет, они повернули стволы к груде мяса и без колебаний выстрелили. Страшная кровавая масса растаяла в воздухе, оставив на площадке лишь неровное пятно.

Пора было перейти к решительным действиям и выяснить, что здесь происходит.

— Не двигаться, или буду стрелять! — сказал я, но и в этот раз на меня не обратили внимания, потому что транспортатор заработал во второй раз, и на промокшем от крови круге материализовался энсин Вудс.

— Ты в порядке? — одновременно воскликнули Лоддсон и Чань, бросаясь к товарищу. — Как ты себя чувствуешь?

— В полном. Как обычно, — ответил тот, пожимая плечами и оглядываясь. — А этот… второй, он уже появлялся?

— Да. Мы его… полностью дематериализовали.

— Значит, наша теория подтвердилась.

— Да кто-нибудь уже объяснит мне, что происходит?!! — закричал я, вконец потеряв терпение.

— Боюсь, что нам придется, — сказал Лоддсон, наконец-то повернувшись ко мне и жестом показав, чтобы я опустил фазер. — Ты все видел, так что выбора нет: даже если ты не присоединишься к нам, все равно рискуешь быть убитым заговорщиками из командования флота. Лучше уж тебе умереть, сознавая, за что ты пострадал.

— Я смотрю, выбор у меня не богат, — с сарказмом ответил я, все еще не осознавая, как серьезно происходящее.

— Предлагаю пойти в мою каюту, меня не подозревают, — сказал Чань. — И давайте быстрее, пока предоргия не закончилась, иначе у остальных возникнет много вопросов.

***

Когда мы расселись вокруг письменного стола в каюте Чаня, Лоддсон внимательно посмотрел на меня и пару секунд многозначительно молчал, а затем без предисловий спросил:  
— Почему ты не на предоргии?

Я встретил открытый взгляд его глаз (двух голубых и одного желтого, с кошачьим зрачком) и задумался, как действовать дальше. Рассказать о своих подозрениях? Но не выдадут ли меня? Лоддсон, хотя и был угрюмым молчуном, производил впечатление честного человека, да и Вудсу я симпатизировал. К тому же, судя по всему, они боялись командования, так что вряд ли решились бы меня заложить. Поэтому я решил рискнуть.

— Я искал тебя. Я узнал, что с красной формой десанта что-то не так, а еще вычислил, что ты — единственный, кто ни разу не попадал в переделки, несмотря на то, что тоже краснорубашечник.

Лоддсон удивленно поднял брови:

— А ты знаешь больше, чем я думал, — с ворчливым уважением произнес он. — Я-то считал, что ты случайно испортил свою форму и реплицировал себе замену.

Я не стал уточнять, что так и было.

— На самом деле, мы как раз собирались с тобой поговорить, — сказал Вудс. — Потому что заметили — ты всегда возвращаешься целым и невредимым. Они, — он кивнул, указывая в сторону мостика, — рано или поздно узнали бы и приняли меры.

— Да, те, кто знают, стараются не выделяться, — подтвердил Лоддсон. — Они переводятся с корабля на корабль и подчищают архивы. Я и сам здесь слишком уж задержался, но мне нужно было закончить эксперимент.

— Кстати, об эксперименте. Вы не хотите объяснить, что произошло в транспортаторной? — Я содрогнулся, вспомнив бесформенную груду мяса.

Эрик Лоддсон мрачно кивнул:

— Да, мы все расскажем, но ответь мне вначале — ты понял, в чем цель убийств краснорубашечников?

— У них есть цель? Да и разве это убийства, а не случайные смерти? То есть не очень-то и случайные, как я теперь понимаю, а подстроенные… — я окончательно запутался и замолчал.

— А разве подстроенная смерть не есть убийство? — Вудс рассмеялся печальным утробным смехом. — Вся система Звездного флота держится на наших смертях! Давайте, начну я. Приготовься, потому что история будет долгой!

Как оказалось, Джереми Вудс с самого детства интересовался работой транспортаторов. Он вырос в нетипичной семье — отец был католическим священником, а мать — жрицей интизилианского культа. Несмотря на различия в вере, родители жили дружно, и так же дружно сходились в одном: с транспортаторами было что-то не так.

— Вот подумай, сынок! — любил повторять отец, когда сын расстраивался, что друзья добираются до парка аттракционов за минуту, использовав транспортатор, а ему с родителями приходится долго лететь на маршрутном шаттле. — Нам говорят, что транспортатор разбирает тебя на молекулы, при этом запоминая, в каком порядке они расположены, а затем переносит их в другое место и там собирает в единое целое. Но куда при этом девается твоя душа? Разве может бездумная машина перенести ее через космос и затем вставить обратно?

— Может, она летит за атомами сама, потому что к ним привязана? — робко пытался найти объяснение Вудс.

— Какая глупость! — вмешивалась мать, возбужденно размахивая всеми шестью руками, — слушай отца и никогда, никогда не пользуйся транспортаторами. Это изобретение Малинкулудариванатридипиоррррлата!

— Дьявола, — уточнял отец.

— И его тоже, — дипломатично соглашалась мать.

— А вдруг никакой души нет? — дерзко спрашивал Джереми, пораженный собственной смелостью.

Отец закатывал глаза, будто слышал полную глупость, но все же отвечал:  
— А пусть бы и так. Но с тем, что у человека есть сознание, ты ведь не станешь спорить? Разве может оно быть воссоздано машиной в том же виде, что и раньше? Сомневаюсь, что сознание — это просто набор электрических импульсов!

Несмотря на страхи родителей (а может быть, благодаря им), Джереми транспортаторы нравились. Он любил новые технологии, неизведанное, космос, научные открытия, и мечтал, что, когда вырастет, сможет пользоваться транспортатором, как и все остальные.   
Однако, несмотря на то, что мальчик так и не оставил свою мечту, слова родителей зародили в нем сомнения. А вдруг здесь на самом деле что-то было не так?

И что оставалось делать бедному мальчику (а затем и юноше), раздираемому внутренними противоречиями? Только пойти в Академию Звездного флота и выучиться на техника космического корабля!

— Но и в Академии мои вопросы остались без ответа, — продолжал Вудс, потирая тремя левыми руками окладистую бороду, а правыми постукивая по столу. — Я хотел изучать транспортаторы, но, как оказалось, почти вся информация о них засекречена. Даже для того, чтобы принять участие в ежемесячном техосмотре, нужен специальный доступ. А у меня в процессе учебы возникало все больше вопросов — например, как атомы не теряются по дороге? Почему им не мешают препятствия, например, спутники и астероиды, встречающиеся на пути?

— И по репликаторам, тоже все засекречено, — встрял Чань. — Они меня всегда интересовали, но в академии я не смог получить ответа ни на один вопрос!

— Именно, — кивнул Вудс. — Тогда я решил, что изучу транспортаторы на практике, и пошел в десант. Так я стал краснорубашечником. Моим первым местом службы стал «Девиант», где я, при первой же возможности, проник в транспортаторную...

—...и натолкнулся на меня, — широко улыбнулся Лоддсон.

— Он посреди ночи в одиночку разбирал транспортатор, — с восхищением покачал головой Вудс. — И если бы я не пришел и не помог, то к утру собрать все обратно точно бы не успел!

— Да успел бы, не ври, — шутливо толкнул его локтем Лоддсон. — Ну не важно, мы отвлеклись. Думаю, теперь мой черед рассказать свою часть истории.

Лоддсон был простым и честным гуманоидом с планеты Оррукан. Он привык верить окружающим, и потому официальное объяснение принципа действия транспортатора не вызвало у него никаких сомнений. Раз так говорят профессора, читающие лекции студентам, значит, так и есть! Закончив Академию с отличием, он с радостью принял назначение на «Девиант». Пару недель все шло хорошо, но затем при телепортации произошел сбой.

— Обычно из транспортаторной просят выйти побыстрее, чтобы мы не мешали работе, — объяснил Лоддсон. — Но в тот раз были накладки — техник, стоявший за пультом управления, очень нервничал и совсем не обращал на нас внимания. Ну я и посмотрел на панель управления, из интереса. И знаете, что я увидел? Еще четыре подвисших сигнала — будто на борт вернулась вторая поисковая партия. Это было очень странно, и я из любопытства решил узнать, что же произошло. А я хороший компьютерщик, могу взломать любую систему.

Эрик Лоддсон ночью тайком проник в транспортаторную, частично разобрал панель управления, подключил к ней свой трикодер и залез в логи. И обнаружил странную вещь: судя по журналу, группа из четырех человек вообще не телепортировалась на планету в тот день. Их сигналы подвисли из-за ошибки системы и затем, уже под вечер, были перемещены на площадку транспортатора в складе «В».

— Но я-то знал, что мы были той на планете! — горячо говорил Лоддсон, размахивая руками. — Нужно было во всем разобраться. Тут как раз появился Вудс, и мы, быстро выяснив, что преследуем одну цель, отправились на склад. Тот был заперт, а на двери установлен код доступа высокого уровня. Но это нас не остановило — мы неделю по ночам разбирались, что к чему, и сумели обмануть систему. Внутри оказалась площадка транспортатора, а еще бесконечные ряды морозильных камер и оборудование неизвестного назначения. Я открыл одну камеру, и знаете, что обнаружил? Огромные куски мяса! — Он поежился, будто заново переживая ту ночь. — Мясо вперемешку с искореженными костями, беспорядочно приросшие к нему органы и части тела: сердце, сросшееся с желудком; кишки, тянущиеся из руки; антенны андорианца, приросшие к человеческой ноге и покрытые волосами. Никаких сомнений — это были изуродованные останки гуманоидов — людей, в основном. 

Оправившись от шока, Лоддсон и Вудс продолжили изучать склад и обнаружили много интересного. Например, огромный контейнер, полный обрывков красной формы.

— Дело в том, что некоторые из изувеченных трупов были в форме — в любой, кроме формы десанта. Мы несколько раз видели обрывки красной ткани, застрявшие в мясе, но Вудс не погнушался и проверил — на трупах была форма инженерного отдела, а не краснорубашечников. А вот одежду десантников они собирали в отдельный контейнер. Так мы заподозрили, что и с этим что-то нечисто. Затем я взломал компьютер и проверил логи — оказалось, что каждый раз, когда на планету спускалась десантная группа, на склад тоже перемещалось несколько человек.   
Он сделал паузу, а я удивленно нахмурился, пытаясь сложить все воедино.

— Ты понимаешь, — объяснил Лоддсон, заметив мое недоумение, — в день высадки логи обычного транспортатора показывали, что на поверхность планеты никто не спускался. А журнал транспортатора на складе — что группа из нескольких человек переместилась туда. Дошло, что это значит?

Я непонимающе покачал головой:

— Но как такое возможно? Ведь ты сам сказал, что был на планете в тот день.

— Такое очень даже возможно, если нам врали о самом принципе работы транспортатора! — возбужденно встрял Вудс. — Подумай сам! Нам твердят, что транспортатор разбирает тебя на атомы и перемещает в нужное место, где собирает обратно. Некоторое количество частиц по дороге неизбежно теряется, и их восстанавливают из памяти, если в ней, конечно, сохранены логи предыдущих перемещений. Но какая часть частиц пропадает? В Академии говорили, что не больше двадцати процентов, но сейчас я понимаю, что это неправдоподобно. Двадцать процентов долетает до места назначения, и это в лучшем случае. А если телепортация осуществляется на новую планету, где нет транспортаторов и, соответственно, никаких записей журнала? Как тогда компенсируют утерянное?

— А я знаю о нескольких случаях, когда членов экипажа полностью восстанавливали по логам, — добавил Чань. — Я раньше служил на «Интервеншене», так там при транспортировке потеряли капитана, а затем восстановили предыдущую копию. Та, конечно, не помнила, что делала после отправления на планету, но в целом ничем не отличалась от прежнего капитана.

— В общем, тогда мы начали догадываться, что происходит на самом деле, — сказал Лоддсон. — Никакой пересылки атомов из одного места в другое не происходит. Передается только информация — полное описание человека. А вот само тело не перемещается, потому что современные технологии просто не способны перенести его на такое расстояние, по дороге не растеряв половину. Самое большее, что может сделать транспортатор — это отправить тело на закрытый и засекреченный склад на этом же корабле, находящийся на расстоянии ста метров. И то, туда оно попадает не в самом приглядном виде — хотя это уже, как я подозреваю, сделано в целях экономии энергии. Всегда легче собрать бесформенную массу, чем гуманоида! Но межпланетная телепортация? Тем более, транспортировка живых существ? Нет, это нереально!

— Живые формы слишком сложны для перемещения! Но совсем другое дело — используя полученные данные, реплицировать точную копию тела и записать поверх информацию о личности, — согласился с ним Чань. — Сделать клона!

— Нам еще не удалось выяснить, как эту проблему обходят на новых планетах, — добавил Лоддсон. — Ведь там нет репликаторов или транспортаторов, чтобы создать новое тело. Один наш товарищ как раз занимается этой проблемой.

— То есть, вы хотите сказать, что те тела, что вы нашли, это…

— Да, это тела тех, кто транспортировался с «Энтерпрайза», — серьезно кивнул Лоддсон. — Сегодня ты застал нас за экспериментом — мы хотели на практике подтвердить то, что уже знали в теории. Мы перенастроили оборудование так, чтобы Вудса переслали не в грузовой отсек, а обратно в транспортаторную. Ну, а дальше ты все видел сам.

Я задумался.

— Но велика ли разница? — спросил я наконец. — Насколько важно то, что транспортаторы делают копию, а не перемещают человека атом за атомом?

— Для человечества в целом разница несущественна, — согласился Лоддсон. — Но вот для оригинала важна — он-то ведь умирает! При высадке на планету там оказываются клоны, а не те, кто встал на площадку транспортатора на корабле! К тому же, мы подозреваем, что все, кто пользуется транспортатором — зомби, — неожиданно закончил он и замолчал.

— Что? — спросил я, открыв рот от удивления. — Зомби? Ну это уж слишком!

— Да, зомби, — подтвердил Вудс. — Помнишь о моем отце и так пугавшей его потере души?

— Да, — кивнул я, уже догадываясь, к чему он клонит.

— Как ты думаешь, есть ли душа у тебя? У нас? У других гуманоидов?

— Не знаю, — я пожал плечами. — Наверное. Это никому не известно.

— Ну хорошо, про людей никто не в курсе, но вот у вулканцев есть катра. Что происходит с ней при транспортировке? Ее тоже разбирают на атомы? Но она ведь нематериальна, а значит, это невозможно. Она летит вслед за телом и снова входит в него? Если даже и так, то это ей не поможет — ведь тело перемещается в грузовой отсек! Вряд ли она мчится вслед за информацией о человеке и вселяется в клона, ведь так?

Я кивнул.

— Вулканцы и люди очень похожи, мы произошли от общих предков, — добавил Вудс. — Так почему же у вулканцев есть катра, а у нас нет ее аналога, души? И почему никто из ученых не проводит исследований в этой области? Думаю, это заговор и изучать тему им попросту запрещено!

В его словах была логика. Я задумался, пытаясь понять, что же это все означает. Значит, Звездный флот убивает людей, а служить продолжают их бездушные копии, «зомби», как метко назвал их (то есть нас) Лоддсон.

— Но зачем? Почему бы тогда не использовать безопасные шаттлы?

— И с этого места лучше продолжу я, — ответил мне Чань. — Потому что речь пойдет о репликаторах, а это мой конек. Скажи, ты когда-нибудь задумывался, как работают репликаторы? Или, точнее, о том, можно ли создавать материю из ничего?

Я покачал головой.

— И я тоже, до определенного момента, — начал Чань свой рассказ.

Чань Ин не был краснорубашечником, в его обязанности входил ремонт оборудования членов экипажа.

— Мне разрешалось чинить все, кроме репликаторов, — пояснил он. — Трикодеры, обычные и медицинские, фазеры, коммуникаторы. А репликаторами занимался специальный техник, лейтенант Джонс. Однако меня всегда интересовала одна вещь — из чего репликаторы создают материальные предметы? Нельзя же сделать их из ничего! Конечно, они используют отходы, но разве их достаточно? Совершенно точно нет! Насколько мне было известно из находящихся в открытом доступе общих статей, репликаторы не используют космический мусор. Его просто невозможно собрать в варп-прыжке, так что необходимость периодически снижать скорость сказалась бы на сроках перелетов. Корабли Звездного флота также не берут с собой запас материалов для переработки — это многократно повысило бы затраты на исследования. Вначале я думал, что используется энергия — например, варп-ядра; но нет — ее едва хватает для работы двигателя, да и дилитий невероятно дорог. Будь он нужен еще и для репликаторов, расходы возросли бы настолько, что космические путешествия в принципе стали бы невозможны. Так что же используется для того, чтобы накормить, напоить, одеть более четырехсот человек, да еще и заменить вышедшее из строя оборудование?

И тут я догадался.

— Трупы! — прошептал я ошеломленно. — Неужели это те тела, которые вы нашли? Но подождите, что-то не сходится. Если десантная группа высаживается на планету, а затем возвращается обратно, то для того, чтобы воссоздать их здесь, на «Энтерпрайзе», нужно будет то же количество материи. И для этого используют их же трупы, это логично! А значит, лишних не остается!

— Это так, — сказал Чань. — Но вспомни, сколько краснорубашечников возвращается обратно на корабль? Большинство из них гибнет на поверхности.

— Трупы некоторых доставляют обратно, — возразил я. — Если могут найти.

— И тут встает вопрос, куда идут эти трупы. Вы слышали хотя бы об одном корабле Звездного флота, который вернулся бы на Землю, чтобы отдать тело умершего родственникам?

— Ну, тут-то все ясно. Я сам видел, как одного из офицеров хоронили — его положили в гроб и отправили в открытый космос!

— Так то офицер! — не согласился Лоддсон. — А краснорубашечники? А энсины из других подразделений? Что с ними? Ты когда-нибудь видел, чтобы их хоронили?

— Вы думаете, что их тела идут в репликатор, на переработку? И что это их мы потом едим?

— Вероятность высока, — добавил Вудс, — девяносто восемь процентов.

— К тому же, я уверен, что и в трупы, которые воссоздают на «Энтерпрайзе», материи недокладывают, — пояснил Чань. — Тот офицер, про похороны которого я рассказывал, при жизни был достаточно полным, а в гробу казался совсем худышкой. Видимо, на нем сэкономили материалы — никто ведь не будет разбираться, столько же весит труп, сколько и при жизни!

— А часть краснорубашечников так никогда и не возвращается на корабль, даже в виде трупа, — добавил Лоддсон. — Их распыляет фазером, заваливает камнями, смывает водой. Так что на обратную партию тратится в разы меньше… сырья.

— Вот так вот, — подытожил Вудс. — Теперь и ты знаешь правду. Флот работает на наших телах. Кстати, мы подозреваем, что именно поэтому на новые планеты десантные группы отправляются без скафандров.

— И еще, что предоргии на самом деле были придуманы штаб-квартирой. Им это выгодно! Ведь если бы практически все краснорубашечники перед высадкой не страдали от страшного похмелья или ломки или не были бы все еще не в себе после предыдущей ночи, кто-нибудь наверняка давно сложил бы два и два.

— А форма десантников? С ней что не так? — напомнил я, стараясь переварить новую информацию. Это давалось мне нелегко — ведь только что мой мир буквально перевернулся с ног на голову!

— Ах да, красные рубашки! Тут та же логика. Как нам удалось выяснить, их делают из специальной ткани, с добавлением одурманивающих веществ, которые влияют на скорость реакции. Этим и объясняется высокая смертность — трудно нормально функционировать в экстремальных условиях, когда мало что соображаешь!

— Из-за этого нашу форму шьют вручную — у репликаторов установлен запрет на производство таких веществ.

— Поэтому ткань рубашек и срезают с трупов — ее используют повторно, чтобы сэкономить. Мы все, конечно же, избавились от своей формы, как только об этом узнали.

Признаться, к этому моменту голова у меня уже кружилась. Мои (да и большинства членов Федерации) представления о Звездном флоте оказались в корне неверны — эта организация оказалась чудовищем, огромной колесницей Джаггарнатха, под колесами которой гибли миллионы краснорубашечников.

— Ну вот, — подытожил Вудс, — теперь ты знаешь ровно столько же, сколько и мы. Что скажешь, Кокс? Ты с нами или с ними?

Я покачал головой, все еще безуспешно пытаясь упорядочить мысли.

— Если бы не красная форма, не моя везучесть и не увиденное в транспортаторной, я бы вам не поверил. Я и сейчас-то верю с трудом! Но все же в вашей истории что-то не сходится. Значит, вы считаете, что телепортации как таковой не существует. По сути, транспортатор просто убивает человека в одном месте, а в другом реплицирует его копию и записывает поверх информацию о личности. Но ведь если кто-то в самый первый раз попал на корабль с помощью транспортатора, значит, его тело осталось там, откуда он телепортировался, так? Тогда все трупы остались на родных планетах членов экипажа, и сырью на корабле просто неоткуда взяться!

— Вспомни, как ты попал на «Энтерпрайз» в первый раз, — сказал Вудс.

Я напряг память. Да, он был прав! Всех новичков собрали в один шаттл и в нем доставили на борт. Тогда мне это показалось странным, но сейчас все встало на свои места — на корабль нужно было доставить оригиналы тел, чтобы потом использовать их для репликации!

Это стало последней каплей. Если прежде у меня и оставались сомнения, то теперь я поверил безоговорочно.

— Друзья, я с вами! — горячо произнес я. — И мы должны что-то сделать!

— Отлично! — пожал мне руку Чань. — Нас немного, на всех кораблях флота наберется около сотни, но мы делаем, что можем. Мы стараемся не выделяться, а чтобы никого из высшего офицерского состава не смутила наша живучесть, часто меняем место службы и подправляем архивы. И твоя помощь нам точно не помешает! Давай примем немного и приступим к работе!

Это было две недели назад. Разговор напугал меня, но и дал надежду — если есть люди (и прочие гуманоиды), которые не боятся бороться с системой, значит, еще не все потеряно! Но затем они начали действовать. Вначале пропал Лоддсон. Говорили, что он глупо погиб при высадке на планету, так как во время предоргии переусердствовал со спиртным, но я-то знал, что это не так! Затем их длинные руки дотянулись до Вудса. Его труп нашли в коридоре «Энтерпрайза», с ножом в спине. Расследование ничего не дало — убийцу не нашли и, по старинной традиции флота, списали все на корабельных гремлинов. А после они взяли и Чаня. Тот просто исчез без каких-либо объяснений. По официальной версии, его перевели на другой корабль, но я-то знал, что Чань обязательно бы со мною связался!

От Лоддсона я знал имена еще двоих из нашей организации: вулканца Сурдака, который занимался изучением того, куда пропадают катры при транспортировке, и землянина Дживса. Но когда я попытался выяснить, на каких кораблях они служат, компьютер сообщил мне, что в базе нет никакой информации. Было очевидно, что и к их судьбе свою руку приложило командование Звездного флота.

Я понял, что должен спешить. Сам я, вероятно, не выживу — удачливость вряд ли поможет мне и на этот раз, а неуклюжесть уж точно лишь помешает! Да и имеет ли это значение, если я и так бездушный клон, созданный из многократно реплицированных трупов? Но вы, читающие мое письмо, вы еще можете что-то сделать! Прошу вас, не сочтите мое послание бредом краснорубашечника, переусердствовавшего с андорианским бренди! Поверьте мне, а если не поверите, проверьте сами! Убедиться в том, что все, сказанное мною, правда, не составит большого труда — ведь теперь вы знаете, что искать! А если и это для вас слишком сложно, то хотя бы перескажите мое послание тем, кто сможет помочь!

Окажите сопротивление этому уродливому монстру, огромной многоголовой гидре, прежде чем она поглотит вас и ваших детей! Ведь влияние Федерации планет все растет! Подумайте, что будет через десять лет! А через двадцать? Вскоре во всей галактике останется лишь горстка существ, обладающих душой, а место остальных займут бездушные зомби. Умоляю, не оставьте без внимания мое послание, потому что только тогда у нас всех останется, пусть крохотный, но реальный шанс на побееееееееееееееееееееее


End file.
